Pleasurable Pain
by Synnerxx
Summary: A night of pain for them both. Jeff/Shannon


**{Yay! Another story! I'm on a roll. Warnings: Rape, mentioned drug use. Disclaimer: own nothing, making nothing, never happened.}**

Shannon sighed in pleasure as he stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry. He was sharing a room with Jeff tonight and he had been acting pretty weird. Shannon had ignored it, putting it down to Jeff just being Jeff. He shivered lightly, walking out of the warm, steamy bathroom and into the freezing room. Jeff liked it cold. He finished with the towel and threw it on the counter.

He walked to his bed and started pulling back the covers, glancing over at Jeff, who was sitting at the desk, scribbling in his ever-present notebook. The blonde settled down into his bed, called out a goodnight to Jeff, got no reply except a grunt, and fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, he was awakened by a harsh slap on the face. "What the hell?" He mumbled, wincing at the stinging sensation on his cheek. "Shut up, Shannon. You talk when I tell you to. Got it?" Jeff loomed above him. Shannon nodded, figuring it was better to let Jeff do whatever he wanted for the moment, until he could get away from him.

"Good." Jeff grinned down at him, but this grin was nothing like his usual happy smile. This was sinister and dark. Shannon could see the sadistic gleam in his eyes. This was a Jeff that Shannon had never seen before and it scared him. Jeff bent down and licked the side of his face. Shannon flinched away and Jeff glared. "Stay still."

Shannon nodded again and Jeff ducked his head and started to lick and suck at the tender flesh of Shannon's neck. Shannon suppressed a few moans, but tried to arch away from the hungry mouth. A hand clamped onto his chin, forcing it to the side to give Jeff better access to his throat. Shannon's mind raced to come up with a way to get out of here and fast. _Why is he doing this? What is he on?_ Shannon was sure that Jeff had to have taken something for him to act this way. There was no way that his friend would act this any other time.

A sharp pain in his neck made him yelp as Jeff bit down on the skin, breaking it. Shannon felt him lap up the blood and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore his body's response. Jeff leaned back up, straddling his hips. Shannon opened his eyes and had a sudden idea. He jerkily twisted his hips to the side, dislodging Jeff from his perch. He was met with a muffled curse and a thump. He quickly scrambled out of bed, but Jeff was faster.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, grinning that same evil smile. Shannon pleaded with him. "Don't do this, Jeff. Please." Jeff ignored him and shoved him back down on the bed, pulling off his T-shirt as he did. He traced a finger around Shannon's nipple, causing it to harden. He smirked and worked the other on into the same state. Shannon was desperate now. He had to get out of here. He raised his hands to push Jeff away from him, but Jeff just caught his hands and laughed mockingly. "I don't think so."

Jeff stripped them both of their clothes and Shannon tried once more to escape. Jeff slapped again, harder. Shannon's head rolled to the side, dazed. He felt Jeff push a finger inside of him and he groaned at the pain. Jeff wrapped his fingers around his semi-hard cock and he whined, blushing, hating himself for his body's response. He felt more fingers curl against his walls and he nearly screamed as they brushed against his sweet spot. Jeff smirked again at him. He watched as Jeff slicked up his cock, then pushed the head inside of him. He barely had a chance to get use to the feeling before Jeff started up a fast and hard pace, designed to punish Shannon.

Shannon didn't know when the pain turned to pleasure. All he knew was that he hated himself for enjoying this, if only physically. Mentally, he was screaming at himself. _He's raping you and you're getting turned on by it? You're sick, Moore, sick. _Jeff took his erection back in his hands and timed his strokes with his thrusts. Soon, Shannon was arching up into his hand, cumming hard, no matter how he tried to resist. Jeff moaned deep in his chest, then came inside Shannon, making his insides sting. He pulled out and Shannon felt something warm and wet trickle down his thighs, which he was pretty sure was more than just semen.

Jeff stared down at him before getting up and going into the bathroom. Shannon lay on the bed, trying to ignore the pain echoing throughout his body. Jeff returned a few minutes later with a warm, wet wash cloth and proceded to clean Shannon up and he re-dressed him. _Okay, he forces himself on me and now he's being all caring? What the fuck? _Shannon was confused.

Jeff avoided Shannon's eyes and Shannon noticed they were red-rimmed and Jeff didn't say a word to him. He took the wash cloth back into the bathroom and, after he didn't come back for a while, Shannon walked in there, limping slightly. He pushed open the door and peeked in. "Jeff?" Jeff was sitting on the floor, his back against the cabinet under the sink. He glanced up at Shannon and Shannon caught the tears in his eyes.

"Go away." Jeff's voice was thick with unshed tears. Shannon ignore him and settled down next to him. "What's wrong?" "I just raped you, Shannon. You. My best friend. How can you even look at me?" Jeff buried his face back into his knees. "Why don't you hate me?" Jeff's voice was small and filled with self-hate. Shannon was taken aback. The thought of hating Jeff for this never crossed his mind. That's how close they were. Sure, he had raped him, but Shannon didn't think that the person that did that to him was Jeff.

"What did you take, Jeff?" Shannon's tone was patient. Jeff didn't say anything for a long time. "Some fan gave me some coke, but it was nothing good. I'm sorry." "Jeff, you know better than that. How can I trust you anymore? See, I don't hate you, just the drug. I know it wasn't you back in there, but you have to promise me that you won't touch that shit again. You know you have a lot going for you right now. Don't screw it up." Shannon petted Jeff's hair.

"I promise. Will you forgive me?" Jeff looked up. "Yes, I forgive you, but please, don't do it again." Shannon pleaded. "I won't. I promise." Jeff looked determined.

Shannon only hoped it lasted.


End file.
